destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicolae Family
The Nicolae Family is a line of Romanian Gypsies that originated in Romania generations ago. They are a powerful family line, that was once almost extinct due to a powerful Witch Hunter named Orin trying to eliminate the family. History Decades ago, the coven banded together to blind a powerful Gypsy Hunter named Orin, and succeeded in doing so. The known Nicolae family members who were present were two sisters, Mariana and Lydia Nicolae. Years later, Mariana gave birth to a daughter who she named Ava Nicolae. However, when Ava was only a child, Mariana fell ill with Cancer, and, against the advice of her doctors, decided not to receive chemotherapy treatment. Instead, she relied solely on Gypsy remedies and magic to cure her. Mariana died a few years later, leaving only her daughter Ava and sister Lydia behind. Ava was heartbroken by her mothers death and rejected her Gypsy heritage, believe it to be fake and giving people false hope. She started working at a hospital as a surgeon, while her Aunt continued to practice Gypsy magic and attempted numerous times to reach her niece so she could continue the Nicolae heritage one day. Orin later returned in the year 2006 to seek his revenge. Lydia Nicolae was warned by her friend, Theresa, that Orin would soon be returning. Theresa was later murdered by Orin. Lydia then tried to warn her niece, and only other family member, Ava Nicolae. However, Ava had rejected her heritage and thus, didn't believe her Aunt. Lydia was taken in by the Halliwell sisters, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, who tried to vanquish Orin. However, Lydia received an omen about her niece being in danger and left the Manor. She was then murdered by Orin, much to the heartbreak of Ava. Ava went on to have a daughter, Evelina Nicolae. However, Evelina and Ava had a falling out while Evelina was in college. Evelina believed her mothers Gypsy tales to just be myths, and labeled her mother crazy and turned her back on her heritage. After graduating college, she married a man named Estevan and had a daughter with him, Nadia. When Nadia was two-year-old, Ava came to visit her Granddaughter, and that was the last contact that Ava and Evelina ever had. In 2035, Ava's gypsy clinic was attacked by the Black Wizard known as Jannes, who was looking for the Waffediyok. After learning that she didn't have the item, he killed her only to later find out that she had a daughter, Evelina. Evelina, after hearing of her mothers death, went to the Halliwell family for help. Possible Future In 2061, Jo mentioned that she once read about the Nicolae family in a book at Magic School. She learned that all of the Nicolae Gypsies were extinct, meaning that they were all killed between the years 2035 and 2061. Family Members * Mariana Nicolae: Mariana is the daughter of two Romani gypsies, and the former Shuvani of the Nicolae family tribe. She was the sistesr of Lydia Nicolae, the mother of Ava Nicolae, and the Grandmother of Evelina Nicolae. A few years after her daughters birth, Mariana was diagnosed with Cancer, and made the desicion to reject Chemotherapy. Instead, she relied solely on Gypsy magic and medicine. She died a few years after her diagnosis. * Lydia Nicolae: Lydia is the daughter of two unnamed Romani Gypsy's, and the sister of Mariana Niocolae. This makes her the Aunt of Ava and Great-Aunt of Evelina. After her sisters death, Lydia attempted to get through to Ava and teach her the Gypsy ways, but Ava turned her back on the traditions. After receiving a warning message from her friend and coven member, Teresa, that Orin would come seeking his revenge, she tried to warn Ava. The Charmed Ones intervened and convinced her to let them help, and told her to stay in the Manor. But when Lydia received a bad omen regarding Ava, she left the Manor and was killed by Orin. She was seen standing with Ava during the vanquish of Orin. * Ava Nicolae: Ava is the daughter of Mariana Nicolae and an unnamed man, who wasn't in her life for unknown reasons. She is also the niece of Lydia Nicolae, mother of Evelina, and Grandmother of Nadia. Ava's mother was diagnosed with Cancer when Ava was only a few years old, and died a few years after being diagnosed. Because of this, Ava rejected her heritage and decided to delve into modern-medicine. She became a surgeon at San Francisco Memorial Hospital, where she treated a number of patients. After her Aunts death, Ava finally embraced her heritage and became a Shuvani of her coven and keeper of the Waffediyok. She later had a daughter named Evelina with an unnamed man, and continued her work at both the hospital and her personal Gypsy clinic. Ava was ultimately killed at her clinic by the Wizard, Jannes, who was searching for the Waffediyok. However, she didn't know where it was which resulted in her death. She was later summoned by Ava and the Halliwell family, which allowed her to properly say goodbye to her daughter, and give them some knowledge about her murder, including who killed her and what they wanted. She also told them that she had found peace, and was finally reunited with her mother, Aunt, and Theresa. * Evelina Nicolae: Evelina is the daughter of Ava Nicolae and an unnamed man, the niece of Lydia Nicolae, Granddaughter of Mariana Nicolae, and mother of Nadia Nicolae. While in college she turned her back on the heritage presented to her by her mother, believing it to just be a myth. This lead to a falling out between her and her mother, that lasted for many years. At some point in her life, Evelina met and married Estevan, and the two had a daughter, Nadia, in 2031. Ava visited the family in 2033 to see her Granddaughter, making this the last time that the two had any communication. After the death of her mother in 2035, Evelina and her daughter became the last living Nicolae gypsies. Like her mother before her, Evelina's responsibility became to preserve and continue on the legacy and heritage of being a Romani Nicolae Gypsy. * Nadia Nicolae: Nadia is the daughter of Evelina Nicolae and Estevan, Granddaughter of Ava Nicolae, Great-Niece of Lydia Nicolae, and Great-Granddaughter of Mariana Nicolae. She was born at some point in 2031, and met her Grandmother for the first and last time in 2033. Notable Allies * Theresa * Halliwell Family Notable Enemies Currently * Jannes Formerly * Orin (vanquished) Property Artifacts * Waffediyok: The Waffediyok is an ancient Romanian artifact that is somewhat popular within Romani Gypsy cultures. In English, Waffediyok translates to, "The Evil Eye". The talisman has the ability to augment the possessors powers, and that is the reason why demonic beings are often after the talisman. In the Nicolae family and tribe, the Shuvani is the possessor of the talisman. It can be considered the symbol of the Nicolae family, and is often passed down to the next Shuvani or future-leader of the family. The talisman was later stolen by Ruby, after a battle between Evelina, Wyatt, and Jannes. Buildings * Ava Nicolae's Medical Clinic: Ava opened this clinic in the year 2006 after she finally embraced her Gypsy heritage. The clinic is a free, non-profit clinic that provides health care to Gypsies who don't have health insurance. Notes and Trivia * The Nicolae gypsies can be invoked using their own version of the 'To Call Upon Our Ancestors' spell; * There seems to be a pattern with the mothers in the Nicolae family, as they have all died and all bore daughters; ** Mariana died when her daughter, Ava, was a young girl and left guardianship to her sister, Lydia; ** Ava died in 2035 leaving her now adult daughter, Evelina, as the only practicing Nicolae Gypsy; ** Evelina is the mother of a little girl named Nadia; * All of the Nicolae women have names that end in the letter, "A"; Category:DESTINED Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Gypsy Category:Family Category:Upper-Level